Himesaki Himeno
History Himesaki Himeno is 2nd senior high school student who live alone in an apartment near her school and her parents already died 10 years ago due to an accident. Back then, her parents always have a quarrel in front of her. She just can see her parents fighting in front of her because she can't do anything to stop them. Everyday they always have a quarrel and didn't even care about their children. After her parents died, she start to live alone because no one want to adopt her. It’s really difficult for a 7 years old girl to live alone right? At first, she doesn’t even know what to do anymore but then someday, there is two fox coming to her. The fox can transform into an human and they even can talk. So, until now she got raised by two fox. But now, she’s the one who is raised the fox because for some reason the fox can’t aged. And this is the reason why she love animals so much. When she’s still a young girl, she learn how to use a bow and a sword. As she training more and more.. finally she completely mastered how to use the bow and sword. And she have a power, to be exact she's more like a healer. She have that power because her grandfather teach her so at least she can help someone and protect herself from danger (he’s the only one in her family who is sincerely love Hime so much. But too bad due of his age, he’s already died). The name of her fox is Shiro (female) and Kuro (male). The color of her fox is same as their name. Her fox can fight. The reason why they didn't transform too much to their human form is because Hime always want they still on their fox form (she like animals). And they fight to protect her from dangerous. And about the payment of her school, food, apartment, etc. She pay all of that with the money that her parents left when they died. She also do some part-time job because if she just depend on the heritage it’s not enough for her to keep on living, right? Appearance Normally, she has a long black hair with black eyes. But once a year, she will choose to cut her hair to short (depends on her mood). Sometimes she use contact lenses or glasses too. Personality A little tsundere girl and a quiet girl. She’s really bad at interact with people due to her past but she’s always trying her best to be kind to every people who’s interacting with her. Too bad she can’t do that because it’s really hard for her to express something and to make an excellent expression except flat expression. She can't trust people so easily because in her past her (school) friends always lied to her and always use her, but sometimes she know who's lied to her and who say the truth to her. She even already experience the meaning of ‘bullying’ at her junior high school because at that time, for the first time she doesn’t listen to their friend’s “demand” and she even said something that she want to say from the bottom of her heart. Too bad it just make her ‘friends’ angry and the bullying begins. Sometimes she feel envy to someone who have a happy family, happy life but she just always keep that in her heart because she knows everyone just want to use her, nobody want to become her real friends. She can't tell anyone about her life and her true feelings, so maybe she always lied to everyone about that. But if she really trust that person, she will tell all about herself. And the truth is she always want to have a friends, a friends who can understand her and want to hear all of her story or her true feelings. If she's on the battlefield and if she have a party, she'll protect her party with all of her strength and if it’s really on a fatal situation, she will choose to let herself died on the battlefield rather to see her party suffers. CAUTION! : She have other personality, it’s a personality that really worst and in this situation, she will forget all of her normal life memories. She’ll change to a depressed, scary, coward person if she experience something that she really don’t want it happen to her life. In this situation, she have two person in one body. The first is : the coward, depressed one. It’s a coward personality that always feel really scared if she meet someone, she always trying her best to run away and not getting closer with anyone if she's in this situation. If she can't take it anymore and the person’s always forcing her to do something or do something bad to her, it will make her to forcefully change to the scary, worst, very cold-hearted person (second person). The skill of this person is unknown, It’s very dangerous to deal with. So If you want to make her come back to her normal personality, you must make her remember all about you or all about her normal life. If you're the one that really precious for her or if you're the one who is she love, try to comfort her like make her feel relieved and not feel scared anymore to you.' And please don't make her feels like she's in a dangerous situation if you meet her.' Weakness She can't let a kid sad and an animal get tortured by someone because she don't want it if the kid or the animal will have a bad memories or will have a bad experience. She's really bad to make a conversation with someone, so she only talk to someone if she really need it. But if someone talk to her first, she'll trying her best to answer it. She can't face a ghost because for her it’s very scary. She feel really scared because when she's still a child, she ever meet a ghost and it want to take her life away but for some reason she can run away from the ghost. And now her principle is ‘ghost doesn’t exist in this world’. Note: she scared of a ghost but she hide it and she always said that she's not scared of a ghost if someone ask her. Affiliated & Occupation Crescent Moon Knight Alliance (CMKA), Pyrethrum. She joined that because she want to help people, she doesn’t want to see everyone suffers like her. She thought maybe if she affiliate with Zwei Seiten, she will at least be useful even it’s just a bit. Relationship(s) 1. Amano Himeno Amano Himeno is her brother. At first, she doesn’t know at all that she have a brother until they meet up each other at Morg City. This is their first meeting when Hime is still 7 years old and Amano is still 8 years old. Hime went out from her house when her parents were fighting. Without her knowing the fact that her father ended her mother's life later on. After killing his wife, Hime's father went out for looking for Hime. It sure takes much time, until finally he found her in Morg City along with a young boy who he thought as her friend. First he wanted to act all fake, like smilling and stuff. But when he found out that the boy is his first son, whose mother is his illegal wife, he got angry in a sudden. As a result he took Hime's hair and brought her back forcely. But not, since Amano thought Hime was in danger, he had the protective feeling that he took out a small knife he had brought and immediately cut some part of Hime's hair to release the grip. Also accidentally stab her father's hand and took the chance to run away. 2.Takuya Kuroikaze Takuya Kuroikaze or known as Mystowalker is her servant. Their first meeting is to discuss the “contract” things together. For some reason, Hime accept the offer and finally she become his master. Their life story is too dark. It’s really a hard world that she spent with him but of course Hime doesn’t regret it at all. The path that she choose, she never regret it, it’s the opposite. She’s happy that she meet Mysto. She experience many things that never happen in her life. Or to be exact, it’s not a ‘normal life’ that they’re dealing with. Skills - Heal : Heal the person that got injured with a light power. - Recover : Cures all bad effect like poison, curse, etc. - Restore : Completely heals and cures all bad effect to one person (the probably she use this magic is she will lost her consciousness). - Resurrection : Revives someone that already died but the chance of this to be success is really low. And if she use this magic, it’s just like she sacrifice herself. She will died. - Grand Cross : Creates a 100% charged light circle on the field surrounding the area of effect. - Star Embrace : Throw some arrow as it’s become a raining arrow if it’s already shooted to the sky. - Fang Dive : rapidly attack the enemies using a sword. Quotes ❝ Maybe I should commit suicide soon… ❞ ❝ This world is just too boring, is there even any interesting event here in this nonsense world? ❞ ❝ Is there any reason for me to live in this world? Even I’m not here, everything will not change right.. ❞ ❝ I.. I want to have many friends, happy life.. But I know.. I don’t deserve to have that.. Maybe ❞ Trivia * She likes sweets. * She really hates bad people. * Her fox is really important to her. * Used to thought of commit suicide is the best way to end her bored life. * Really want to make many friends, but can’t. * Never meant to ignore people who talk to her, she’s just really bad to make a conversation.